Bujan
Bujan, officially known as the Kingdom of Bujan (Bujanski: Bujannaja Varestvona), is an archipelago located on the western hemisphere of Jerde. It is south of the Ethnostate-Kingdom of Kovastoi and the arctic wastes further north; east of the nations of Daizhou, the Pinogunian archipelago, Ragise, Tamatura, and Holgowet on the continent of Esami, and the Sommemo Federation that launches invasions against it; northwest of the massive continents of Daleskarnia and Toralis; southwest of the islands of its ultimate enemy and former oppressor, the Wannaenid Empire; and north of Īrajon, Baido, Raoti, and the other diverse tropical archipelagos of the Movarian Seas. Its capital is the metropolis of Koscheigrad, named after its founder and the first of its kings, Koschei the Red. National symbols Bujan's national flag is known as the "Albatross Flag". Its sky-blue background represents the sky and sea, and of prosperity and peace; the white horizontal line represents the horizon, and of honour; and the albatross bird symbolises freedom and resilience. Former national flags used images of the rising sun (for power) and eight-pointed stars (for its position between the continents of Darros and Palkyras, the latter where Vozolaz is situated). Other national symbols used by Bujan include: * the oak tree * a white horse or a disk with six spokes (for its national deity Svetovid) * emeralds (representing the lush forests, or that they were plentiful when the country was founded) * three snow-capped mountains (for the three highest volcanoes that formed the island millions of years ago) * a ship with a colourful sun at its sail The national anthem of Bujan is "This Emerald Isle", played in E flat major. Coat of arms * Albatross - freedom * Crown - strength of the monarchy to bless the whole nation * Snowy peaks - strength * Ships - discovery of new things, innovation * Spears - courage * Six-spoked wheel - Svetovid's authority over the entire nation, divine favour * Three volcanoes - sacred mountains of Bujan, honouring its history * Alatyr stone - consecration of the islands to the Gods, Bujan's goal of making the world a better place * Green island, blue seas - the kingdom's great wealth, a blessing from the Gods and wights * Lanterns - Wisdom Its national motto is "Nas Rāstatǐ Silǐneje", which means "We are growing stronger". Geography See also: Provinces of Bujan Bujan rules over its eponymous island and hundreds of surrounding smaller archipelagoes, and the southern half of a larger island to the west that it uses for scientific and military projects. It also claims a large piece of land in the frigid northern wastes and its southern equivalent, also for conducting research on technology left behind by ancient civilisations and alien invaders. Most of Bujan has a maritime temperate climate, with cool summers on June and cold, snowy winters on December. Politics Bujan is a constitutional monarchy: it is ruled by a King, under which the Prime Minister governs Bujanski society in his name. The Prime Minister and the Vice Prime Minister are part of the Executive branch; the Parliament (representing all of Bujan's provinces and districts) represent the Legislative branch; and the Royal Courts represent the Judicial branch. Military The Royal Bujanski Armed Forces is among Jerde's strongest militaries, and it consists of five branches: Homeland Defence, the Royal Land Forces, the Royal Navy, the Royal Air Force, and the Space Navy. It is armed with among the most advanced forms of technology on all of Jerde, mainly derived from archaeological finds to fight against their Wannaenid enemies. Like most countries on Jerde, Bujan practices conscription, which requires all male citizens who have reached their 18th birthday to serve in one or two years in the military, continuing their education after their service. That system is implemented especially because Bujan is being attacked by the Wannaenids and other nearby enemies. Female Arnadjanai citizens of 18 years of age are also required to attend conscription. Economy Bujan is among Jerde's strongest economies, practicing a market economy under a capitalist system. Its primary industries include manufacturing (usually robotics and vehicles), mining (especially rytoryntar fuel and minerals), and service. Tourism and education are growing industries in Bujan, owing to its universities' reputation, its fine arts, its pop culture, and trade fairs such as the Alignment Fair (which celebrates Jerde's alignment with the nearby planet of Ontemaz, leading to discounted prices due to the reduced distance for spaceships). Its currency unit is the venčasǐ (pl. venčasi, "crowns"), further divided into 100 lūbany (sg. lūban, "wheel"); the former exists in the form of colourful banknotes, and the latter as metallic coins. Demographics Most of the island nation's population is of the fair-skinned Bujanski ethnicity, who were descended from a mixture of Darroskei and curly-haired Vilonian colonists who conquered and settled on the island. They, alongside the aboriginal Wonao tribes, enjoy the privileges of being prioritised over other citizens, such as with cheaper housing; and easier access to education, government, and top-ranking business positions. Ethnic minorities in Bujan include the indigenous Wonao, the Ontemazei and Arnadjanai aliens, and the Irajonians. The reddish-skinned Wonao mostly live in provinces ruled over by dukes of their race. The Ontemazei and Arnadjanai are humanoid aliens: the former are colourful plant-based lifeforms that value beauty, and the latter are a mostly-blond race born with additional strength and toughness. Those two latter minorities were brought in as slaves during Wannaenid rule, and for helping Bujan's people in their fight for their independence they were automatically given citizenship. Other than those are the ruddy "Irajonians" or "Vozonids", descendants of either the Wannaenids who defected to the Bujanski revolutionaries during the war of its independence, or of Irajonians who formed their own communities on the island. Most other Bujanski citizens are expatriates that come from other ethnicities that immigrated to the country, mostly in business, education, science, and technology. Culture Music Traditional Bujanski music involves the gusli (zither), volynka (bagpipe), svirelǐ (flute), and the domra together with the balalaika (two types of lute). Wonao music uses the kapeo (medium drums), tagaek (clapping sticks), wolena (flute), and the valtar (tambour with a stick); both musical traditions are better played separately so that they sound better. Pipe organs are a popular musical instrument in Bujan, usually applied for orchestral scores and (secular) national ceremonies. Aside from classical Ardeschen music and jazz being among the most popular genres throughout this conservative country, Bujan also has its own rock music scene, perhaps influenced by Zaqovian metal and its emphasis on humour, satire, and crude absurdism. Entertainment Due to an early law prohibiting video-game consoles to curb digital addiction, arcade games have become popular in Bujan, to the extent that the kingdom is also the biggest producer of arcade games. Even as the ban was lifted in 1963, many Bujanski still go to arcade halls as a tradition. Taboos Unlike many Darroskei countries, drunkenness is frowned upon in Bujanski society, owing to years of government campaigns and strong religious beliefs. Likewise, casual sex and pornography are avoided in the entire nation, the latter especially among the Arnadjanai and Ontemazei minorities due to their association with slavery and abuse under the Wannaenids. Public holidays * January 28 - Ancestors' Day * February 20 - Triglav Day * March 20 - Maslenitsa * March 31-April 1 - New Year * mid-April, Friday before Jurijevo - Herbal Friday * April 23 - Jurijevo (Jarilo's Sacred Day) * May 1 - Labour Day * May 10 or nearest Friday - Women's Day, Mokoshdan of Spring (Mokosh's Sacred Day) * June 21 - Perendan Kupala (summer solstice, consecrated to Perun) * June 28 - Independence Day, Vidovdan (Svetovid's Sacred Day) * July 2 - Marine Day, Morskoi Day * July 20 - Men's Day, Perendan (Perun's Sacred Day) * August 3 - Mokoshdan of Summer * September 8 - Pjervobog Day, Thanksgiving Day * September 21 - Svarog Day, Technology Day * late-October, Friday between October 25 to November 1 - Mokoshdan of Autumn * December 3 - Memorial Day * December 21-22 - Kolieda, Yule (winter solstice) Miscellaneous The Bujanski calendar begins on April 1, instead of January 1. The basis of its years' numbers is the establishment of the Zvestarid standard of measurements and its gradual worldwide adoption, which dates to 800 years before the Tornarin Bombardment (add 800 to the current year number). For example, "AT 1956" would be "ZE (Zvestarid Era) 2756" in calendars throughout the kingdom. Religion The ethnic religion of the Bujanski majority is an offshoot of the ancient religion of Rodnovery, the native belief of their Darroskei ancestors. Their major god is Svetovid, the four-headed god of war: as he was the patron deity of their founder-king, the entire archipelago is consecrated to him. His sacred day, Vidovdan (June 28), is also the kingdom's Independence Day, declared after defeating their Wannaenid oppressors. Other popular deities worshipped in Bujan include: * Varon Morskoi, god of the sea (Bujan is an island nation); * The Two Zorjas, daughters of the sun god who look after the dawn and dusk (as Bujan is located between the continents of Darros and Palkyras); * Svarog, sun god of the forge (representing the nation's technological advancement; also popular among other Rodnovery sects brought in by immigrants from other Darroskei nations, like Perun and Mokosh); * Triglav, the three-headed deity of the cosmos (his heads are represented by the three tallest peaks and their respective wights); * Rugievit (the patron god of Koschei's ancestors) As the national religion of Bujan and as part of its main culture, the Bujanski form of Rodnovery is also practiced by thousands of converts among the minorities and their descendants. Aside from Bujanski Rodnovery, other religions in Bujan include Vozonid folk religion, Javarau (Arnadjanai folk beliefs), and the animist beliefs of the Wonao aborigines. A sizeable minority of Bujanski are also atheists, although they also practice certain religious actions out of patriotism or tradition. Although Rodnovery is the official religion of Bujan, freedom of belief is a protected right in Bujan's national constitution. Trivia * Bujan is based on the mythical kingdom of the same name in Russian folklore. ** Artistic and cultural influences for Bujan and its society include ancient Slavic religion; medieval Russian art, especially "Tsar Saltan"; American Art Deco; World War II and 1950s Britain; Victorian England; the widespread influence of American pop culture; cyberpunk; and modern South Korea and Japan. * Bujan's name should be pronounced as "boo-YAHN" (buˈjan). * If a person brings an exotic pet to Bujan (such as a Marnosyn with his fox), the pet must wear a collar and its owner gets a tracking device, so the pet will not wander off without its owner. See also * Its allies: ** Marnos ** Porashon ** Umbirab * Gdjestrana, a fictional nation that reflects its contemporary society (or an idealised depiction of it). Category:Countries Category:Monarchies Category:The Free World Category:Main settings Category:Lists of holidays